Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Insidias et mortis
by wolfboydude52
Summary: An odd, evil group created a machine to make monsters from people. Unfortunately, they succeeded. Now it is up to some groups of victims to stop them. Will the dark illusionist stop them, or will the light fade and evil triumph? It is always hard when a journey begins, but it's time to test our skills so we can find the power that's inside and become unbeatable. Might change to T.


NOTE: the details in this chapter are few and odd on purpose, as the setting in this chapter is completely unimportant. Most details, excluding one thing, in this chapter are unimportant because his home was a place that we won't see ever again. These details do include what the main protagonist looks like, though he will be different soon enough. I _promise_ things will be better in the next chapter. It also makes things feel unnatural, which was unintended, but fitting. I want it to feel bland as that is what the characters life was like, only to change for good. I truly hope you will read the next chapter when it is released, as it will hopefully be improved.

/ / / / / / / / / /

He was a normal high school student, with average grades in his classes. He had a somewhat dark shade of brown as his hair color, and a face that only friends would remember. He did have a few friends. He had known one since his second birthday, though he only knew this because photos were taken. Those two were extremely close friends, if not brothers. He was average in every way, including his height. The only thing different about him is he would write stories when he was bored. He had over 30 different short paragraphs written, all unfinished. He was writing a story when his life became different but better.

 _June 12, 2293:_

 _Things were normal on that day. The world was in ruin, fire everywhere, thugs roaming the land. It was very much a typical day. There was one thing different this time, however. He had met another survivor of the ruined world. The survivor was a 7 year old boy. From what he said, somehow he had hidden under his parents corpses. That wasn't the unusual part. This child fled on foot six miles when he was found. His feet were blistered and bloody. He was mostly fine otherwise. He did have mild hypothermia. The child was too afraid to speak much at that time due, likely traumatized. This made him even more of an enigma as no one in our small group knows who he is o what his name is. Thi-_

The story ended there, as his mom called him down for dinner. He could smell it from in his room, the delicious cheesy smell. It was mac and cheese, with extra cheese and hot dogs. It was a food he and his family enjoyed. They usually ate it together. Mac and cheese is unique as it is simple to make, but delicious anyway. He went to the bathroom, did his business, and washed his hands with soap. He quickly walked downstairs. After nearly tripped over a rug at the bottom, he got to the dining room. He sat down at the dinning room table, waiting for the food he was going to enjoy. His mom gave him a bowl filled with the delicious cheesy pasta. It was still hot, steaming still. The aroma made his stomach grumble. He then noticed something funny about them however.

"Did you have to buy the ones shaped like dinosaurs?" He asked.

"Yes." His mom replied. They both laughed.

"Dad will be home soon, right?" He asked. His dad

"He should be home any second." His mom replied.

"...It's been a second." He joked.

"I don't mean it..." His mom started, but was interrupted by the door clicking. The door was unlocked and the doorknob was turned. The two family members turned there head to the door in the hall. It was visible from the dining room through an open doorway. Dad was finally home. "Hey!" He shouted.

"I'm home, and I smell extra cheesy mac and cheese and hot dogs." His dad said.

"Dinosaur mac and cheese actually." He joked. His dad laughed a little, and he did too.

"Well, let's eat." He said. Mom had put down a bowl for dad when something they didn't expect happened. The doorbell rung, which was different. They were not expecting guests, especially since the sun was barely visible over the other houses. Their neighbors knew they eat as a family on Friday at this time, and they would be eating as well.

"I'll get it." His dad said, a little confused. He hadn't even sat down yet, and someone was ringing the doorbell. "Probably a neighbor telling us they found a dead animal in our yard again." He said. His father nodded in agreement. He doubted that was the case, though. He thought that it could be the neighbor's child who found something. It could be a prankster as well. His father walked to the door. After he opened the door, there was a loud explosion, followed by his dad falling to the ground. There was small blots of red coating the wall and a red patch on his shirt. He had been shot. His mother quickly got out of the chair as two people walked in.

One held a gun, the other had a 9 iron. His mother dove in front of her child, trying to save him. She was shot quickly trying to protect her son. He got up and tried to flee. He only got around three feet before the gunner grabbed him and the other smacked him with the golf club across the forehead, knocking him out. He was out for an unknown amount of time, not knowing where he was or that he was even knocked out. He had a dream about him feeding a bunny a screaming carrot. He didn't feel bad for it, as it was only a carrot. He was feeling a little scared, as the carrot's screaming was loud. Looking at the bunny and ignoring the carrot somewhat calmed him. When he woke up, he was in some room he did not recognize.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

There are a few rules I have for my work. 1: No purposely over powered characters. 2: Only close friendship/siblinghood, no new romance. This is what I usually do, but for those new to my work, you won't be seeing the main character fall in love or Mary Sue/ Marty Stu characters. However, an existing romance is allowed, just unlikely.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

You all might be thinking a few questions question. If you read the opening note, then it might be answered. If not, then I have a question and answer you may or may not be asking. "Why did I not use his name? He will obviously need a name, right?" or "It is confusing to read without names." If you were thinking that, then I have an easy answer. He will get a name in the next chapter. His name is actually going to have some importance to a small twist. It is hard to read in some parts, but endure it until the next chapter is uploaded. Until then, the main character will be called "he." Also, in my (Not well written but somewhat popular) "Outlaws Unleashed" the protagonist is called by a nickname until the very last chapter (Chapter 36, Epilogue), where is name is revealed to be 'Raien' (Pronounced Ryan, with a long 'I' sound) so his name is going to be unknown for now. Otherwise ask me what you want to know in a review and I will try to PM you and answer it (no spoilers though) Until next time, read, relax, review, and enjoy. See you next chapter!


End file.
